Rise of the White Witch
by UnicornAmy
Summary: How The White Witch Came to Conquer Narnia
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note  
  
I do not own Narnia or any of the character in Narnia. This is my personal take on a hole in the chonicle. Read and Review. 


	2. Rise of the White Witch

Rise of the White Witch  
  
(Inspired by The Chronicles of Narnia)  
  
Many hundreds of years had passed since Aslan created his wonderful and peaceful land of Narnia- only to have it tainted not five hours after its birth. He- with the help of Digory Kirke, a human boy who was dumped into an empty world completely by accident- worked a magic to protect the land. Afterward, Digory was sent home, and Aslan went away.  
  
Peace reigned in the land of Narnia. Nevertheless, as will happen in peaceful times, the inhabitants became lax and carefree, and forgot the warnings of Aslan against the evil. King Frank and Queen Helen had loved their adopted land, and had never thought any harm would come to it. They'd made their second son King of Archenland, the land to the south. But even in Narnia one must pass on at the end of his days, and then his son Luther was King. The Tree of Protection grew straight and strong in the bank of the Great River. However...  
  
Far off in the Wild Lands of the North, where the Giants dwelled, Jadis last Queen of Charn gathered herself and her forces, for she wanted Narnia for her own. She gathered Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Hags, evil Dryads, Incubuses, and the other horrid creatures that dwell on the fringes and feed on the chaos.  
  
She was still as beautiful as the day she had taken the fruit from the Tree of Life in the Garden on the top of the Hill. The Words of the command that she had broken still burned in the back of her memory:  
  
Come In By the Gold Gates or Not At All  
  
Take of My Fruit for Others or Forbear  
  
For Those Who Steal or Those Who Climb My Wall  
  
Shall Find Their Heart's Desire and Find Despair.  
  
True enough, thought Jadis, I have never-ending life and unsurpassable beauty, yet I hide here in wilderness while Narnia, that accursed land, grows free and independent. My life is not worth the price I paid for it.  
  
And so another fifty years passed, and Narnia grew yet more careless, and Jadis grew stronger in her dark magic, learning new spells and how to make Narnia bow before her. The only thing holding back her bloody tide was the fact that the Tree still stood.  
  
She devised a plan to destroy the Tree. She gathered her forces in her underground stronghold.  
  
"My loyal followers, my hags and demons, we shall rule Narnia at last. You shall go there this very year, and you shall destroy that Cursed Tree. When that is done, the rest of us shall fall upon the King of Narnia- and it shall be ours!"  
  
Jadis' army set up such a howl that it was heard all over the Wild Lands, as far north as the great City of Harfang, and stories were born of ghosts in the gorges.  
  
So, the first wave of evil swept across the land of Narnia, destroying all of Ettinsmoor, massacring the Marshwiggles and other denizens of the swamplands. They tore good Trees from their roots and ran the Talking Beasts into hiding. They made their way to the banks of the Great River, where the Tree stood glittering-though it was only a simple apple tree, the magic it was endowed with made it shine. Close by were the silver and gold trees that shad sprouted along with it on that first day long ago.  
  
Yet, even the army had to stand in awe of the great Tree. Protected as it was by the free Narnians and the King and Queen, it had grown unchecked and was tall and wide. Despite that, the creatures knew their job well, and they had the tree down in a little less than an hour.  
  
A hundred thousand miles away, the Dryad of the Tree gasped and faded away. She was never to know what had happened to her Tree. At the same moment in the Wild Lands, the Last Queen of Charn screamed laughter and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Come now, my army, and we shall wipe Narnia clean!"  
  
The Army of Jadis, filled with gibbering Hags, Cruels, Minotaurs, and all the other creatures described as evil made their way to the Castle of Thomas son of Zane of the line of High King Frank. A bloody battle ensued, and many new statues dotted the halls and grounds of the King's castle. Jadis and her army made it's way up to the throne room of King Thomas and his Queen.  
  
King Thomas and Queen Lina sat on their thrones awaiting Jadis, and she addressed them.  
  
"Stand down, King of Narnia, and you shall yet live through this day. You and your Queen shall go free and live under me, prisoners this day hence."  
  
Elderly King Thomas stood, royal robes shining in the note of light streaming into the room from the window above.  
  
"Narnia will not be yours ere I and my Queen still live. You have bided your time well, Witch, yet it was in vain. Now you die." The King drew his sword, and crying the name of his beloved Aslan, he flew upon Jadis. She did not flinch. With a flick of her wand, King Thomas became stone and toppled to the floor. Then, carelessly, she turned towards the Queen and cast the spell upon her as well. Then she allowed her army to smash the statues to pieces.  
  
As Jadis climbed the ill-gotten Throne of Narnia, summer turned to winter and snow began to fall silently on the grass.  
  
So began the reign of Jadis, the White Witch of Narnia. 


End file.
